That Shrinking Feeling
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: An evil organization intends to use a shrinking machine to shrink world leaders for ransom. It's up to the Impossibles to take care of this "small" problem
1. Kidnapped

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea is inspired by one of my favorite live action Disney movies, "Honey I Shrunk the Kids," but with a slightly different twist on things. The Impossibles belong to HB, all other characters are mine. I'd also like to thank a fellow writer, Sakura-chan 484, for allowing me to borrow the name, the Atlas Foundation, for this story. I just wanted to use the name, I don't intend on making it the same as hers (and if I do, it's clearly unintentional).

* * *

_

It was a quiet, peaceful night in the suburbs of Megatropolis. Well, somewhat quiet, at least. The attic of Ken Mills was bustling with activity. Ken loved to tinker and he considered himself an amateur inventor. As a matter of fact, the house was full of some of his crazy inventions. The place looked more like a space control center than a house! Ken was a regular absent minded professor!

Ken's family didn't mind. Too much. His second wife, Barbara, was out of town at the time anyway, visiting her mother, and she took their three-year-old son, Adam, with her. Ken had two kids from his previous marriage. Their names were Windy (which is short for Winnifred, but _never_ call her that) age eighteen, and Mark, age sixteen. Only Windy was home at the time. Mark was who knows where, but Ken wasn't worried about his teenage son. He knew Mark was always in and out of the house, and often in and out of the city itself. But he was almost always with his friends, so Ken usually let it slide.

That night, Ken was working on his latest invention. Windy came up to the attic to see what all the noise was about. It was starting to drive her crazy.

"Dad!" she shouted at the top of her voice, in order to get her father's attention. Ken looked up, and lifted the welding mask he was wearing.

"Yeah, what is it, honey?" he asked.

"The neighbors are starting to complain again," Windy said, looking at the odd large, ray-like contraption in the attic. "What is this thing, anyway?"

"This is a shrinking ray," Ken said. "I've spent the last twenty years trying to perfect it. It's sort of an off and on project."

"Does it work?"

"I was just about to test it. Come on. We'll see."

Ken handed Windy a pair of goggles, and she immediately put them on, and stood behind her father. Then, she took hold of her long, dark brown ponytail, and began chewing the end of it. She always did that when she was nervous. She often heard explosions coming from the attic. Ken put an apple on the table across the attic, and then walked back to his machine. He pushed a couple of buttons, and the laser was activated, hitting the apple. The apple began shaking a little, and steam began rising from it.

"Come on . . . ." Ken said, hopefully. "Come on and shrink . . . ."

Suddenly . . . . .

KABLAM!

The apple practically desintigrated. Bits of mashed apple flew all over the place. Windy let out a scream as some hit her. Ken sighed.

"Rats," he said. "I thought I had it that time."

"Don't feel bad about it, Daddy," Windy said, taking off the goggles, and putting them on a nearby table. "If you can't get the machine to shrink anything, you could always use it to make homemade applesauce."

"Very funny, Win," Ken said, sarcastically. "Very hysterical. I'd better get to work cleaning this mess up."

Windy giggled, and headed back downstairs. Ken sighed, and got to work cleaning up the applesauce. It was driving him crazy. He couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong with the machine. No matter what he did, it kept blowing up fruit. Once he finished cleaning, he went back to working on the machine, making adjustments here and there. He wasn't planning on doing anymore testing that night. He didn't really like cleaning up mashed fruit more than once a day.

As Ken was cleaning up, and making adjustments to his machine, a large van drove up to the house. Half a dozen men climbed out. They were all wearing some kind of military uniform, complete with helmets, and dark aviator style sunglasses, despite the fact that it was already dark outside. They were from an organization known as The Atlas Foundation. They were a "science" lab (and the term was used as loosely as possible because some of the stuff Atlas has done was downright illegal).

"All right men," the leader of the troops said. "You know what to do. Let's go!"

The troops quietly snuck into the house and looked around. There wasn't a person in sight, so they continued up to the attic. Ken was adjusting something on his machine, and didn't notice the uninvited visitors. That was one thing about Ken Mills. He often got so involved with something, he got lost in it. He didn't notice the Atlas men standing behind him, and he certainly didn't notice when one took a wrench from the toolbox sitting on the table. As a matter of fact, he didn't notice anything, until the man from Atlas bopped him with that wrench, knocking him out. The man threw aside the wrench, and began dragging Ken down the stairs. Three others began dismantling his shrinking ray, and they took the parts with them as they followed their leader down the stairs. The other two just followed.

But their actions weren't going to go unnoticed.

Windy, who had been brushing applesauce out of her long, dark brown hair, heard a strange thump from the attic, and went to check it out.

"Daddy?" she asked, as she approached the staircase that led to the attic. She stopped short and gasped when she saw the men from Atlas dragging her unconscious father down the stairs, and carrying machine parts with them. She was about to let out a blood-curdling scream when the last two Atlas men grabbed her, and one covered her mouth with his hand.

"What do we do with her, sir?" one asked.

"Just tie her up and leave her here," the troop leader said. "She can't do anything to us."

The two men dragged Windy into another room, and started to tie her to a chair as tightly as they possibly could. They also gagged her so the neighbors wouldn't hear her screaming.

"This oughta hold her," one of them said. "Don't try anything stupid now, sweetie, or else your daddy's gonna get it!"

Once they were finished, they left the house, and climbed into their van, taking off for who knows where.

Windy started struggling and screaming at the top of her lungs, but she knew it wouldn't do her any good. Even if she _did_ manage to get loose, she wouldn't have been able to follow them. She didn't know where they were going, and her stepmother had the car. Ken's car was in the shop. There was only one thing she could do, and that was hope her brother would come home and soon!


	2. The Morning After

It was about daybreak when the singing Impossibles drove the Impossi-Mobile back into Megatropolis. They had just completed a successful world tour. Not only had they seen the world in less than eighty days, they also busted about eighty crooks in that time period as well.

"Man, I can't _wait_ to get home and hit the sack!" Fluey shouted, yawning. "I'm exhausted!"

"So am I," Coiley admitted, stretching after he stopped the Impossi-Mobile at a red light.

"That makes four of us," Multi commented, stifling a yawn himself. By four, he was referring to his puppy, Skittles, who was sleeping soundly, cuddled up next to her master.

It had been a long tour, especially since the singing Impossibles had to go into their act as secret fighters for justice throughout it. Coiley stopped at Multi's house, and right away, the boys noticed something was slightly amiss. The front door was open.

"Looks like your dad forgot to close the door again, Multi," Fluey teased. Skittles woke up, and suddenly began barking. Something was telling her there was trouble. And once she started barking, the three Impossibles immediately were on their guard.

"Come on," Multi said, as he and the others got out of their car. "Let's check this out. And be quiet. Whoever broke in might still be here."

The quartet quietly entered the house, and looked around, but everything seemed to be normal, at least until they heard muffled shrieks coming from the dining room. The boys ran inside to check it out, and found Windy tied to a chair, and screaming her head off into the gag tied around her mouth.

"Hollerin' hi-fi's!" Multi shouted. He ran over to the girl and took her gag off while Coiley and Fluey got to work untying her.

"About time you got home, Mark!" she shouted. "Where have you been, anyway?!"

"I told you before I left, I was going on tour, Win," Multi said. "We just got back into town half an hour ago."

"What happened, anyway?" Coiley asked.

"And where's Dad?" Multi asked.

"These army guys came in here last night and kidnapped him!" Windy shouted. "They also took apart his latest invention and took that with them, too!"

"What's your dad working on now?" Fluey asked.

"A shrinking ray," Multi said. "But he hasn't perfected it yet. All it does is blow up fruit."

"But what would an army want it for?" Coiley asked.

"Do you know where they came from, Win?" Multi asked his sister.

"I don't," Windy said.

"That's not going to help much," Coiley said.

"Don't worry, Coiley," Multi said, picking up his puppy. "Skittles knows my dad's scent. She'll be able to track him down, won't you, girl?"

Skittles barked in agreement.

"That, and we have the onboard tracking system," Fluey said. "Let's hit it!"

And with that, the Impossibles ran out for the car.

"Wait for me!" Windy shouted, and she raced out of the house after the boys. "I'm going with you!"

"Oh brother," Fluey groaned. "Multi, does your sister _have_ to come with us? You know she's just gonna get in the way!"

"He's my father, too," Windy protested. "Besides, I don't want to be here by myself! What if those creeps come back?!"

"It might be dangerous, Windy," Multi said.

"Besides, you're just a pain in the neck," Fluey said.

"It takes one to know one, Franky," Windy said, glaring at the dark-haired Impossible. Multi and Coiley sighed. They knew darn well whenever Fluey and Windy got together, they did nothing but argue.

"Look, you guys," Multi said. "We don't have time for your regular arguments."

"Then I'll end this one," Windy said. "I'm going!"

"I don't think that's such a good . . . ." Multi started.

"I'm going, and that's that!" Windy yelled, climbing into the car. "Now let's go!"

"What makes you think you can boss me around, anyway?"

"Because I'm older!"

"Only by two years."

"Mark, shut up, or I'll pound you!"

Given the choice, Multi shut up, and converted the car to Impossi-Jet. That, in turn, converted the teen singing trio into the teen superhero crime busting trio. Skittles barked three times, and back flipped into her superhero alter ego, Impossi-Pup.

"Rally ho!" they shouted as they took off.

Meanwhile, at a top secret military base outside of Megatropolis in the mountains, Ken was just starting to come to his senses. He had one killer headache.

"Oooh, what hit me?" he asked. He sat up, and noticed he was in some kind of cell, and his hands were handcuffed behind his back.

"Never mind what hit me," he said. "Where am I?"

"The Atlas Foundation," a man in a general's uniform said. "I'm General Ryan, head of the foundation. Welcome to our facilities, Mr. Mills."

"Atlas Foundation?" Ken asked. Then he remembered hearing something about this organization, and how it was trying to take over the world.

"So what do you want with me, anyway?" he asked.

"We got word about your little hobby," General Ryan said. "Quite a tinkerer, aren't you? We heard about your shrinking gizmo, and we've brought it here when we brought you here. We want you to reassemble it, and make it work."

"What for?"

"We're planning to use it to shrink some things. We can't tell you what just yet, though. Confidential, you understand, Mr. Mills."

"And what if I refuse? What if I say I won't help your organization?"

"Then, I have three words for you, Mr. Mills."

"And they are?"

"Winnifred, Mark, and Adam."

Ken froze, and stared at General Ryan, nervously.

"If you don't do what we say," General Ryan threatened, "then there will be very unfortunate consequences for your children."

"You wouldn't!" Ken shouted.

"I would. I'm a man who gets things done, Mills. Now you have a choice. Build your machine for us, or your kids will suffer!"

"All right," Ken said, grudgingly. "I'll do it. But leave my kids out of this!"

"I knew you'd see it my way," General Ryan smirked, and unlocked the cell door. He led Ken out of his cell, and down a hallway. Ken hated to give in to this guy, but he didn't have a choice. He was thankful that at least Adam was safe and out of town with his mother. And he knew Mark could hold his own. After all, Mark (or as we better know him, Multi Man) was one of the Impossibles, after all. But Windy was another story. She didn't have any fighting skills, and when it came to danger, she was all girl.

But Ken didn't really want to risk getting any of his three kids involved in this mess. He knew it could only lead to trouble.


	3. Arriving at Atlas

In the meantime, the Impossibles, Impossi-Pup, and Windy were cruising the skies in the Impossi-Jet, trying to locate Ken. And it wasn't easy. Impossi-Pup couldn't track much in the air (except a couple of sparrows, a robin, and one or two Canada geese), so the boys had to rely on the jet's onboard tracking system, plus Windy and a pair of binoculars.

"This is like looking for a needle in a hay stack," Fluey said. "We're not picking up anything."

"I don't see anything, either," Windy sighed. "Why'd you have to convert this stupid car into the stupid jet, Mark?! That way, your stupid dog could track Dad better!"

"Hey, don't call our dog, stupid!" Fluey shouted. "And we converted to Impossi-Jet because it's generally easier searching in the air! Keep in mind, Windy, you're the one who wanted to come with us!"

Windy shot Fluey a glare, and continued looking out through her binoculars. After some more searching, she finally found something.

"Hey guys!" she shouted. "Look down there! There's a truck down there, and it's got a logo on it!"

Coiley pushed a few buttons on the Impossi-Jet's computer, and got a good, close look at the truck. There was a globe on the side of it and the word "ATLAS" in big, red letters across it.

"Uh oh," he said. "This can only mean one thing. The Atlas Foundation!"

"Oh brother, not the Atlas Foundation!" Fluey groaned.

"What's wrong with the Atlas Foundation?" Windy asked.

"Plenty," Multi said. "They're an organization trying to take over the world. And if they want Dad's machine, they want it for evil. We've got to get in there and rescue him, fast!"

"I dig you there, Multi," Fluey said. "But I heard that this place is tough to break into."

"Yeah, they've got guards everywhere," Coiley said. "Trained to shoot anything that moves."

"So how are we going to get in?" Windy asked. "I mean, we'll have to be inconspicuous, and let's face it, the three of you are about as conspicuous as they come."

"Very funny," Fluey said, glaring at her.

"Wait a minute, I just had an idea," Multi said. "Take around to the back of the facility, Coiley, and then open the trap door. Atlas has guards everywhere, except at the back!"

Coiley shrugged, and flew the Impossi-Jet to the back of the Atlas building. Then, he opened the trap door that was hidden underneath the jet. Once it was opened, Multi duplicated himself down it, creating a bit of a human ladder. Fluey and Coiley slid down effortlessly, followed by Impossi-Pup.

"Rally ho!" they shouted.

"You're next, Windy!" Coiley called.

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" Windy shouted. "Besides, how can you park your jet in midair like this? Don't you know that's impossible?"

"Don't you know that's what we do best?" Fluey asked. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, sis, I can't hang around like this all day!" Multi shouted. "Someone might see us. And we can't land the jet, either. They'll definitely find out we're here if that's the case. You said so yourself. We're about as conspicuous as they come!"

"Is there another choice?" Windy asked.

"Yeah, you could circle around in the jet and wait for us," Fluey said.

"But I don't know how to fly a jet!" Windy shouted. Then she groaned. She climbed through the trap door, and slid down. Multi retracted his duplicates and joined them moments later.

"Okay . . . ." Windy said. "That has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever experienced. I still have to get used to the fact that my baby brother and his friends have super powers."

Multi resisted the urge to swat his sister upside the head for referring to him as her "baby" brother. He hated it when she called him that, and she knew it (that's why she did it!)

"So now that we're down, how do we get in?" Windy asked.

"Leave it to me," Fluey said. "Rally ho-ho!"

And with that, Fluey converted to liquid, and went into the facility underneath the crack in the door. Then he converted to solid, unlocked the door, and let the others in. Then, they looked at their surroundings. The Atlas Foundation was a maze of hallways, corridors, and more doors than you can shake a stick at.

"Hoo boy," Fluey commented, looking at all the hallways and doors. "It won't be easy finding your dad in this, Multi!"

"That's for sure," Multi said. "Maybe we should split up."

"I wouldn't recommend it," Coiley said. "We may cover more ground that way, but it might be better if the five of us stick together."

The others agreed, and started walking down one of the hallways, quietly. They definitely didn't want to call any attention to themselves.

As the Impossibles were searching, Ken was busy working on his machine, and trying to figure out how to make it work. The Atlas people brought in plenty of apples for him to test it on, but no matter what he did, the apples just kept right on exploding.

"Time's wasting, Mr. Mills," General Ryan said, removing the safety goggles.

"I'm doing the best I can here," Ken said. "I think I know what the problem is. It's generating too much heat, and that's why everything's been blowing up. I haven't figured out how to lower the intensity on this yet."

"Well, you'd better figure it out fast," General Ryan said. "I don't have all millennium."

Ken didn't answer. He just began adjusting something on the machine. Then, he put another apple on the testing platform, and started the machine up. Once again, the apple exploded into applesauce. General Ryan growled, and grabbed Ken by the shirt collar.

"Are you trying to be funny, Mills?!" he screamed. "Now you'd better get this overgrown flashlight working or else your kids are gonna end up like those apples you've been testing on!"

"I told you before!" Ken shouted, pushing General Ryan off him. "I can't figure this out! I've been working on this thing for twenty years, and I still haven't figured out exactly what to do to make it work! If you want it to work, then _you_ figure it out!"

General Ryan just stood there and stared at Ken, a little surprised. Then, he pulled out a walkie-talkie, and pushed a button on it.

"Unit Five, get into the lab pronto," he said.

Within seconds, five men came into the room, stood at attention, and saluted the general.

"At ease," General Ryan said. "Men, what we have here is a failure to communicate. Or at least Mr. Mills does. I want one of you to escort Mr. Mills back to his quarters for the time being, while the rest of you work on his machine. We'll get it to work."

"And what about my kids?" Ken asked. "If you do anything to my kids, Ryan, I swear, I'm gonna . . . . ."

"Shut your trap, Mills!" General Ryan yelled, slapping Ken across the face as hard as he could. "I'm not gonna do anything to your kids. Guards, get him out of here before I change my mind about his kids."

The guards saluted, and led Ken back to his cell. General Ryan looked at the machine, as his own men began tinkering with it.

"This shrinking machine had better be worth the trouble," he said. "If we don't get it to work, my plan for world domination is going to go up in smoke!"


	4. A Small Problem Literally

The Atlas men worked non-stop for at least an hour, but they managed to put Ken's machine together. Or so they thought.

"Let's fire up this bad boy and see what it can do!" one shouted, rubbing his hands together, gleefully.

"Shouldn't we let the general test it?" the other asked. "I mean, he said he wanted to be the one to . . . ."

"Aahhh, quit worrying!" the first guy shouted. "We'll just crank 'er up, shoot a couple of apples, turn the thing off, and then let General Ryan play with it. He won't know!"

The other soldier shrugged, and the two of them got to work activating the machine.

At around the same time, Windy, the Impossibles, and Impossi-Pup had arrived on the other side of the door. Impossi-Pup had launched into her pointer routine, and Multi took a quick look through the key hole.

"Is your dad in there?" Coiley asked.

"No, but his machine is," Multi said. "And there are a couple of Atlas guys activating it."

"We'd better get in there," Fluey said. "I'll go under it and . . . . ."

"Don't you think they'd notice?" Windy asked. "We've got to be sneakier than _that_!"

"She's right," Multi said. "Got a hair pin on ya, Win? I can get us in there in a few seconds."

"With a hair pin?" Fluey asked, confused. Impossi-Pup looked at her mop-topped friend questioningly, and barked a little "huh?" at him.

"Trust me," Multi said as his sister handed him a bobby pin. Then he stuck the pin into the lock, and fiddled with it until it clicked. Then, he opened the door.

"Hey, Multi, I didn't know you knew how to pick locks," Coiley said.

"Oh, it's easy," Multi said, handing the bobby pin back to his sister. "I've had plenty of practice breaking into Windy's diary."

"You little worm," Windy grumbled.

The others said nothing, and quietly snuck into the lab. Unfortunately, the two men in the room heard the door open, and quickly turned the ray on our heros.

"Halt!" he shouted, just as the ray hit Windy and the Impossibles. By the time the light cleared, nobody was standing at the door.

"Hmm," the soldier said, deactivating the machine. "Must've been hearing things."

"Come on," the other said. "Let's go get General Ryan."

And with that, the two soldiers left, not even noticing the door was suddenly unlocked. Impossi-Pup ducked into the lab quickly, so they wouldn't see her. She looked all around the room for her friends, but she didn't see them anywhere. She began whimpering. What happened to them?

The answer was simple. When the soldier turned the ray gun on Windy and the Impossibles, it shrank them down to size. The quartet was now only about an inch tall.

"What . . . . just happened?" Windy asked.

"I don't think I even want to know!" Fluey shouted, looking around. "Look at us! We're all the size of bugs!"

"I don't know how they did it, but they got my dad's machine to work," Multi said. Suddenly, the foursome heard extremely loud barks. They groaned, covered their ears, and looked for the source, and found Impossi-Pup standing there. She had sniffed around for them, and found them, barking once she did. Of course at their size, it sounded like it had been magnified.

"How are we gonna get back to normal size?" Coiley asked.

"I don't know," Multi said. "I don't know how this thing works!"

"Maybe we should send Impossi-Pup to find your dad so he can fix us," Fluey suggested. "It'll take us weeks to find him at this size!"

Impossi-Pup seemed to be one step ahead of our heros. She turned, and started to leave the room, but she let out a yip, and dashed back inside. At that moment, the two soldiers had returned with General Ryan and Ken right behind them.

"Look out!" Coiley shouted, as he sproinged away to avoid getting stepped on.

"Eeek!" Windy yelled, as she ran behind a table leg, just as General Ryan's foot came down on the spot where she had been standing only moments ago.

"Well now, Mr. Mills," General Ryan said. "Now that we've got your machine up and running, allow me to explain my plan."

"This oughta be a good one," Ken muttered.

"You know as well as everyone in the world our organization is trying to take over the world. But we've been having some . . . . . difficulties in our pursuit of world domination. This is why we wanted your machine. I'm planning on unleashing your shrinking ray on every world leader on the planet. Once I have the leaders of the world prisoner, I'll take over!"

"So what am I doing here? You obviously didn't need me in the first place, especially after you got your goons to get my machine working!"

"I'm aware of that. However, I'm not the one who's going to use your machine on the world leaders. And my 'goons,' as you so colorfully put it, aren't either. _You_ are!"

General Ryan began to laugh maniacally then. Ken just stared at him. Obviously, this general was insane if he thought that Ken would use his own machine for something like this.

"I'm not gonna do it!" he shouted. "I don't care what you're gonna do to me, but I'm not going to do it!"

"Actually, Mr. Mills, you don't have a choice."

"Oh yes I do!"

And with that, Ken grabbed a nearby pole, and started whacking at his own invention, much to the horror of Windy and the Impossibles.

"No, Dad! Don't!" Multi shouted.

"Look out!" Coiley shouted, ducking as machine parts began flying all over the room.

"Hit the deck!" Fluey shouted, as he and the others dove to the floor.

By the time Ken was done, the machine was a complete wreck.

"Let's see your men make it work now, Ryan," he said, almost smugly. Though if he had known the machine shrunk his daughter and son, and his son's two best friends, he wouldn't have been so smug.

"I hope that little stunt was worth it, Mills," General Ryan said, and he snapped his fingers. The two soldiers in the room then grabbed Ken by his arms.

"Because now, you're never leaving our facility," General Ryan continued. "Take him back to his cell for now, men. And get the janitorial staff in here to clean up this mess!"

"Yes sir!" the two soldiers shouted, and began to lead Ken out of the room. General Ryan followed, grumbling. There was no way he could put this thing back together, and he knew his men couldn't, either. Heck, not even Ken thought he'd be able to put it back together after he smashed it like that!

"Now what do we do?" Coiley asked.

"I don't know," Multi said. "I need to think this over."

"One thing's for sure, we can't get back to our normal size without that machine!" Windy shouted.

"Not necessarily," Fluey said, shrugging. "The guys at the SSHQ lab might still have that antidote from the Sinister Speck's miniaturizing compound."

"And just how do we get to the SSHQ like this, Franky?" Windy asked. "None of us can fly that jet of yours when we're this small. We won't be able to reach the steering wheel!"

"Oh yeah," Fluey said, sheepishly.

Impossi-Pup suddenly barked, and shot out of the room. Just as she left, the building's janitor came into the lab, carrying a broom, dustpan, and trash bag. He immediately began sweeping up the machine parts.

"Trembling transistors!" Fluey shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" Coiley shouted, and the foursome began running, all the while trying to avoid being hit by machine parts, and giant dust bunnies.

Unfortunately, since they were so small, they were unable to outrun the giant broom, and were immediately swept into the dustpan, and in turn, dumped into the trash bag. Then, the janitor took the trash bag out the back door of the building, and set it out for the trash collectors.

"Well, this is literally a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into," Coiley said.

"How do we get out of here?" Fluey asked.

"Leave it to me," Coiley said, and he stretched one of his coils to a point and cut a slit into the trash bag. Once it was open, the foursome was staring at what appeared to be a jungle. But it wasn't a jungle. It was the Atlas Foundation's backyard.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto," Windy said.

"I don't think we're in the food chain anymore, Dorothy!" Fluey shouted, giving Windy a dirty look.

"We've got to get back in there," Multi said, and he pulled a piece of grass over to use as a slide. "My dad's still in trouble!"

"Multi's right," Coiley said. "Let's go."

And with that, Multi, Coiley, and Fluey slid down the piece of grass. Windy just stood there in the trash bag.

"Are you coming, or what?" Fluey asked. "We don't have time to lose!"

"Come on, Win!" Multi shouted.

Windy groaned, and slid down the piece of grass herself. Once the group was on the ground, they realized that the Atlas backyard was more like a jungle than ever. Multi looked at the chain link fence at the end of the yard, and then in the direction of the Atlas building. He couldn't even see it.

"We've got a long way to go," he said.


	5. Plan Bee

"This is gonna take awhile," Fluey said, as he and the others began pushing through giant blades of grass.

"I hope my dad's all right," Multi said. "I hate to think what the Atlas people are going to do to him now that he's smashed his machine."

"At least we won't have to worry about Atlas shrinking the world leaders now," Coiley said.

"But we still have to worry about getting back to our regular size," Windy said.

"Look, once we get back to the Atlas building, we'll find your dad, and he'll take us back to the SSHQ and we can use the antidote to the Sinister Speck's miniaturizing compound," Fluey said. "I swear Windy, you worry too much about every little . . . . ."

Fluey suddenly stopped in mid sentence when he suddenly bumped into Coiley, who had just stopped in front of a murky, yellowish-brownish colored river.

"What did you stop for?" he asked.

"Take a look at that," Coiley said. "It looks like a river. Though I know it isn't really a river, but to us it is."

"So how do we get across?" Windy asked.

"We could swim it," Coiley suggested. The foursome looked into the river, contemplating Coiley's suggestion when a dead fly suddenly floated by. Windy groaned.

"Eeeuuuwww . . . . ." she muttered.

"Have a ball, baby," Fluey said.

"I don't think swimming is a good idea," Multi said, getting closer to the "river." Then he grimaced, and began backing away from it.

"And I am definitely _not_ bridging it!" he shouted, pinching his nose shut to avoid the awful smell coming from the "river." The group then turned away from the "river" and began walking again, until Multi suddenly came up with an idea.

"Skittles!" he shouted.

"Your dog?" Windy asked. "She won't hear us, Mark."

"Windy's right," Coiley said. "She's still inside."

"I know," Multi said. "But dog's have better hearing than humans do. Besides, she can hear her dog whistle from even miles away!"

Multi then duplicated upward to the top of a rogue dandelion in the yard. He was going to need to get as high as possible. Once he retracted his duplicates, he pulled out the dog whistle, and blew it as hard as he could.

Skittles, in the meantime, had "deactivated" her superhero get up, mostly to blend in better, and was sniffing around the facility, trying to find Ken, and the others. As she was sniffing around, she heard the whistle. Immediately, her legs began spinning, and she took off like a shot for the nearest exit, even if she had to make her own exit through the wall (which she did). She began barking as she raced out to Atlas's backyard.

"Here she comes!" Multi called to the others. He began blowing his dog whistle again, and then realized Skittles wasn't the only one to hear it. Just as Skittles came outside, a big, mean looking doberman pinscher came out. It had a black collar with spikes on it, and a tag shaped like the Atlas Foundation's logo. Not to mention teeth and jaws that had the power of a steel trap!

"Uh oh," Multi said, when he saw it.

"What's the matter, Multi?" Coiley asked.

"I think an Atlas guard dog heard the whistle," Multi said. "Because here comes a doberman, and it's heading right for Skittles!"

"Yipe!" Skittles yipped once she saw the big doberman running toward her, growling and snarling. Even though she knew she could out run that big dog, she didn't necessarily want to take chances with it. Especially with teeth as sharp as a butcher knife.

"Oh _no_!" Multi groaned. "That guard dog just chased Skittles away!"

"_Now_ what do we do?" Windy asked with a groan.

"Keep walking, I guess," Multi said, as he duplicated himself to get back down to the ground.

The foursome continued on their long walk, but they were worrying all the way. They were worried they wouldn't be able to get back to the building in time to save Multi's dad from whatever fate awaited him. Finally, Windy stopped.

"We'll never make it at this rate!" she shouted.

"But what choice do we have?" Multi asked his sister. "We can't use our powers to get us from Point A to Point B right now. We're too small."

"Yeah, Windy," Fluey said. "We may be super human, but we _are_ only human, you know!"

"Come on, you guys," Coiley said. "We can't argue now. We've got to get back to the building."

"But we've got to find a way to get there faster," Windy said.

The boys had to agree with that one, but they just didn't know how. Suddenly, Coiley heard something, and looked up. He smiled, and a light bulb in his head clicked.

"I think I might have an idea on how to get moving!" he shouted. "Look up there!"

Windy, Multi, and Fluey looked up, and saw a gigantic bumble bee hovering around.

"We can hitch a ride on that bee!" Coiley shouted.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding!" Windy shouted. She couldn't stand insects. She usually freaked out if she came across anything that had more than four legs. "Ride on the back of a bumble bee?! Ew!"

"Geesh, Windy, you're such a priss," Fluey said, rolling his eyes. "You're such a girl!"

"And what's wrong with being a girl?!" Windy asked, about ready to grab Fluey's goggles and snap them into his face.

"Come on, you two," Multi said. "I think Coiley's onto something. Rally ho!"

"Rally ho!" Coiley shouted, and he and Multi used their powers to propel themselves up towards the bee, and climbed on it's back. Fluey was about to follow them, when the bee suddenly took off.

"Whoa!" Coiley shouted, as he and Multi gripped the bee for all it was worth.

"Hang on, Coiley!" Multi shouted.

"Like I've got a choice?" Coiley asked.

The bee began flying around erratically, fully aware it had a couple of passengers, and it didn't like it one little bit. It was trying to shake the two Impossibles off.

"MARK!" Windy shrieked, and she began to panic.

"Rally ho-ho!" Fluey shouted, and partially converted to liquid in an attempt to follow the bee, but it was moving too fast, and Fluey was beginning to tire out. Finally, he went back down to Windy.

"Well?" she asked.

"No dice," Fluey said, breathlessly. "That thing can fly faster than I can. I can't catch up with it."

"But what about Mark and Calvin?"

"I don't know. Let's just keep walking. It's about all we can do right now."

Windy sighed, and followed Fluey. She didn't have any other choice.

Meanwhile, Multi and Coiley were doing their best to steer the bee toward the Atlas building, but they weren't getting anywhere fast, except in the opposite direction, toward the fence where they started. And the ride was a turbulent one. The bee was practically bucking like a bronco trying to shake it's two passengers of it's back.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!" Coiley shouted.

"We're going to have to jump, Coiley!" Multi shouted. "This thing's heading in the wrong direction! If we don't jump off now, we'll never get back here!"

"Okay, on the count of three, we jump," Coiley said. "One!"

"Two!" Multi shouted.

"Three!" the two Impossibles shouted in unison, and jumped off the bee's back, just as it flew over the chain link fence and disappeared. Multi and Coiley used their powers to aid their landing.

"Well, so much for that," Multi sighed. "It was a good try, Coiley, but I don't think we'd be able to communicate with any insects we meet out here."

"Yeah, good point," Coiley said. "Come on, Multi. We'd better go find Fluey and your sister."

Multi nodded, and he and Coiley were off.


	6. Discovery

As all that was going on, Skittles had just made it back inside the Atlas building after losing that big doberman. She sniffed around, and continued her search for Ken. She didn't dare go back outside to look for Windy and the Impossibles. There were probably more guard dogs around outside, anyway. Besides, she needed to find Ken so he could fix that darn machine.

She sniffed around, until she came to what appeared to be jail cells. And as luck would have it, Ken was inside one of them, but he was being guarded. The guard looked a bit bored, though. Skittles figured he wouldn't notice her sneak in. If she did it slowly.

Quietly, Skittles made her way toward the cell. She was glad the bars were spaced out enough for her to squeeze in and out without getting stuck. She crept over to Ken, who was sleeping on the cot in the cell, his arm hanging over the side of it. She gave his hand a lick, which didn't really do much. She knew Ken slept like he was dead. He was probably in the Guinness Book of World's Records for the heaviest sleeper in the world. Skittles didn't necessarily want to bark at him to get him up. That would get the guard's attention. Instead, she jumped onto his stomach, and began kneading it, as if she were a cat. That didn't do much, either.

Grumbling a bit like Muttley, Skittles walked up to Ken's face. Then she began licking him behind his ear. Ken smiled, and laughed.

"Cut that out, Raquel," he said in his sleep. "I know I'm irresistible, but you have to understand, I'm a married man."

Skittles gave Ken a confused look. There was only one way to get him to fully wake up. She bit his ear. Not too hard, but it was hard enough to wake him up.

"Ouch!" he shouted, as he sat up. "Boy, Raquel, you're a real animal!"

Skittles began whimpering. Apparently, Ken was still half asleep, but he became aware of the little pup shortly afterwards.

"Oh, Skittles, it's you," he said. "For a minute there, I thought you were Raquel Welch."

Skittles barked, jumped into Ken's lap, and began licking his face. Ken petted her, smiling.

"If my guess is right," he said, "if you're here, then that means Mark, Calvin, and Franky are also here, right?"

Skittles began whimpering just then.

"You mean they're not here?" Ken asked, finding that a little odd. Skittles _never_ went anywhere without the Impossibles! Skittles barked, and jumped down to the floor. Then she went over to the cell door and began pawing at it.

"I get it," Ken said. "You're pulling a Lassie. I'd like to follow you, Skittles, but I can't fit through the bars, and there's a guard standing right there. We'd have to get the keys from him, first. And that's gonna be easier said than done."

Skittles thought for a moment. Then she squeezed out of the cell, dashed off down the hall at top speed, and returned shortly afterward with a hammer in her mouth. Ken got the gist right away.

"Good girl," he said, petting her. Then, he walked over to where the guard was standing.

"Hey buddy," he said. "I've got something for you."

"What?" the guard asked, just as Ken whacked him in his helmet with the hammer, knocking him out cold. Skittles then grabbed the keys in her mouth, and brought them over to Ken. Ken opened his cell door, and walked out. Then, he took the unconscious soldier's uniform, and changed into it.

"Now we've got to figure out what to do with Sleeping Beauty here," he said. Skittles barked, and raced down the hallway, and returned shortly afterwards with some rope in her mouth. Ken got the idea right away. Within five minutes, Ken had the unconscious guard tied up, gagged, and stuffed in a nearby utility closet. Once he shot the closet door and locked it, he put the key ring on his belt, and put the guard's helmet on to hide his hair, followed by the guard's aviator style sunglasses.

"Now, let's hope we can fool the Atlas people," he said to Skittles. "I just hope this outfit doesn't make Mark and the others think I'm one of them. Or else he might try to beat me up!"

Skittles barked, and she ran ahead of Ken, but not at her super speed. She didn't want to lose him. She led him to the lab, and sat around what was left of his machine. Then she began barking up a storm.

"Something about my machine?" he asked. Skittles began barking, but Ken wasn't sure he got the connection. After all, he couldn't speak dog. It was driving him crazy, until he realized something.

"Wait a sec," he said, turning to the puppy. "Are you trying to tell me my machine shrank Mark and the others?"

Skittles barked frantically and nodded her head. Ken smacked his hand to his head and groaned.

"Good grief!" he yelled. "Where are they now?"

Skittles raced to a window, and pointed outside. Ken groaned again.

"Oh no," he said. "Oh boy . . . . . this is not good. Come on, Skittles. We'd better get out there and look for them!"

Skittles barked. Ken grabbed a magnifying glass, and followed the pup as she led the way to the back door. He had to find them before something else did!

Meanwhile, Fluey and Windy were taking five in their search. Fluey was glancing up at the sky, and he sighed.

"We're never gonna find that bee," he said.

"It's probably half way across town by now," Windy said. "Why didn't you just soak it's wings? Bees can't fly when their wings are wet!"

"Because I couldn't catch up with it, that's why!"

"Some superhero _you_ are. Can't even catch up with a stupid bug."

"Give me a break, Miss Priss!"

"I'll give you a break. I'll break your neck!"

Windy suddenly lunged, but Fluey converted into liquid, and shot out of her way before she could strangle him.

"Hold still, you little dweeb!" she shouted.

"Hold it, Windy," Fluey said, converting back to solid. "This isn't helping the situation, and it certainly isn't getting us anywhere."

"You have a point," Windy admitted. "And not only to your head."

"Cute. Very cute. Look, you and I both know that when we first met, it was hate at first sight. I can't stand you, and you can't stand me. We never have gotten along, and we probably never will. Now, my instinct's telling me Multi and Coiley are still somewhere in this yard. If we're ever going to find them and get back to our normal size, we're gonna have to stop fighting. Truce?"

"Okay, truce."

Fluey and Windy shook on it, and they continued searching for Multi and Coiley.

As the foursome was trying to regroup, Ken and Skittles were out in the yard, going through the grass with a magnifying glass, and Skittles's nose, looking for them. Skittles was beginning to get discouraged.

"Hang in there, girl," Ken said, as he dug through the grass. "We'll find them."

"Hey!" someone shouted from the distance. Ken looked up and saw an Atlas guard coming his way. Skittles ducked out of sight.

"What in the world are you _do_ing?!" the guard asked.

"New orders," Ken said, quickly. "I can't say anything else but that. Top secret."

"Weird, General Ryan didn't tell _me_ about any top secret orders."

"Well, now, if he told everyone, then it wouldn't be secret now, would it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

And with that, the guard left. Ken let out a relieved sigh, and continued searching, but not for long. As Ken and Skittles continued searching, the sprinklers suddenly went off. Skittles let out a yip, and she and Ken started running back to the Atlas building.

"Yeeccchhh," Ken groaned, taking off the sunglasses for the moment. "Well . . . . I guess we'll have to wait until the sprinkler system shuts off."

However, Ken wasn't aware of the danger the sprinkler system was to a person only an inch tall. Multi and Coiley found that out right away. Gigantic drops of water began bombarding them.

"Hey!" Coiley shouted.

"Let's get out of here before we drown!" Multi shouted, and he and Coiley ran off.

Fluey and Windy were also being bombarded by the giant drops of water.

"Leapin' liquids!" Fluey shouted, as one nearly beaned him. "Man, how ironic would that be? Done in by my own element!"

"Let's get out of here!" Windy yelled as the drops began falling faster and faster.

Running wasn't easy. The ground was becoming muddy and slippery, and the water drops splattered everywhere when they landed. Fluey and Windy came to a large flagstone and climbed onto it, in an attempt to get to higher ground, or maybe find some cover. As they climbed, Coiley and Multi came around the bend. Windy saw them, and ran out to the edge of the rock.

"Mark!" she called, trying to get Multi's attention. "Mark! Up here!"

Multi and Coiley turned just in time to see a giant drop of water crash into the ledge, directly behind Windy. The force of the scattering water knocked her off the ledge and into a deep pool of mud.

"Windy!" Multi shouted, on the verge of panicking. He duplicated himself to the ledge, acting as a bridge so Coiley could get up there. Then he retracted the duplicates.

"We've got to do something!" Multi shouted. "Windy can't swim!"

"I'm going in!" Fluey shouted. "Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey quickly converted to liquid and dove into the mud hole. Multi and Coiley watched nervously. Fluey emerged after a few minutes, wiped some of the mud off his goggles, took a deep breath, and went back under. He did this about two more times before he finally emerged with an unconscious Windy. Immediately, Coiley and Multi ran to help their teammate. They took Windy's arms and pulled her to shore, and Fluey climbed out of the mud hole.

"Windy?" Multi asked, trying to wake his sister up. "Windy, get up!"

"She's not breathing!" Coiley shouted.

"Guys, move out of the way!" Fluey shouted.

Almost immediately, Fluey pinched the girl's nose shut, and began artificial resuscitation on her. Multi watched, growing more and more anxious by the second.

"Come on, Windy . . . ." he said. "Please . . . . come on . . . ."

Finally, Windy gagged, and she started sitting up, as muddy water came pouring out of her mouth. She coughed a bit, and then started panting heavily. Multi immediately wrapped his arms around his sister. He had never been so relieved in his entire life.


	7. Super Sized Scorpion

The sprinklers had stopped after awhile. The foursome was using some of the water that had settled on the rock to clean themselves up.

"Yecchhh," Windy grumbled. She hated getting dirty. "I can't believe women call this a beauty treatment."

"It boggles the mind all right," Multi said. "But all joking aside, sis, you okay?"

"Yeah," Windy said. "I'm fine. Thanks to Franky."

Fluey didn't acknowledge Multi's sister. He just took off his goggles, and dunked them into the water to clean the mud off of them so he could see where he was going. Multi walked over to him.

"I owe you big time, Fluey," he said. "I know it's weird to hear me saying that, because Windy and I are almost always fighting . . . ."

"It's your job," Fluey interrupted. "Brothers and sisters are supposed to fight with each other."

"Yeah, I know. But she's still my sister. And even though we fight all the time, we really do care about each other."

"Yeah. I know."

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my sister's life."

"It's part of my job, Multi. Matter of fact, it's part of all our jobs. It's an unwritten rule of being a superhero. You have to help everyone who needs help. Even if you don't like them."

Multi didn't say anything more after that. And he knew Fluey didn't like his sister, and vice versa.

While Multi, Fluey, and Windy were cleaning up, Coiley sprang upward, and looked around. Then he came back down and turned to the others.

"I think we're on the right track," he said. "I saw a flagstone in the middle of the yard while we were hovering in the Impossi-Jet."

"So we're about halfway there?" Fluey asked.

"I think so," Coiley said. "But I'm not positive."

"Well, whatever the case," Multi said. "We'd better keep moving."

The others agreed, and started to walk on through the "jungles" of the Atlas yard.

Meanwhile, Ken was inside, examining what was left of his machine, and kicking himself for smashing it in the first place.

"Brother, am I an idiot or what, Skittles?" he asked the brown and white puppy. "I've got to figure out how to put this thing back together."

Skittles barked. But she knew putting the machine back together was going to be easier said than done. Where and how was Ken supposed to get the parts he needed? He had no idea where this place was located. As he was contemplating the machine, who should happen to pass by the room but General Ryan? He saw Ken standing by the machine and came in.

"Any reason you're just standing there, lieutenant?" he asked. Ken looked up, and gulped for a moment. He had to think fast.

"I was just looking at the machine," he said. "I thought maybe I'd try to repair it."

"It might take all night. And no one is allowed to stay on the base all night without my permission."

"Well then, do I have your permission to pull an all nighter? After all, sir, you can't pull off a world domination scheme without Mills's machine."

"Very well, lieutenant. As of now, you have full permission to access any area of the base to get this machine in order. Take apart whatever you may need, but get this machine up and running so we can carry out our world domination plan."

"Yes sir!"

Ken saluted General Ryan, and the general left. Skittles came out of her hiding place, and smiled up at Ken. That was a smart move.

"Naturally, girl, I'm not about to let Ryan take over the world," Ken said, kneeling down to give the pup a belly rub. "I just said that so he'd let me work on this sucker. You've got the toughest part of the job, Skittles. You've got to go find the boys."

Skittles barked, and then tapped her paw on the floor four times. Ken stared at her, confused. Skittles tapped her paw another four times.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked. Skittles tapped her paw again.

"Four," Ken said. Then he realized what Skittles was trying to say. "You mean someone else shrank along with the boys? Who?"

Skittles then went to the other side of the room. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. She revved up, and ran in circles around the room, causing a strong breeze.

"Whoa!" Ken shouted. "That's some breeze you're kicking up there, Skittles! But what does that have to . . . . . Windy!"

Ken smacked his hand against his head when he realized that not only his son was out there in the Atlas yard, but his daughter was, too!

"Oh boy, have I got a lot of work to do!" he shouted.

Skittles whimpered. It was about all she could do, with the exception of helping Ken locate parts.

Meanwhile, the Impossibles and Windy were still trudging through the yard, when Windy suddenly, stopped, and fell to her hands and knees.

"Win, you all right?" Multi asked.

"Yeah," Windy said. "I'm just exhausted. Can we stop for a minute?"

"You bet," Coiley said. He was feeling tired himself.

"Man, this is taking forever," Fluey said. Multi then duplicated himself upward to get a better look at how much farther they needed to go. Then he sighed, and came back down.

"We'll never make it by tonight," he said.

"And I'd rather not walk around out here in the dark," Fluey said. "We won't be able to see where we're going."

"I think our best bet is to camp out here for the night," Coiley said.

"Out in the open?" Windy asked. "Sleep on the ground? Are you out of your mind, Calvin?!"

"I don't think we have a choice," Multi said.

"Let's just hope it doesn't rain," Fluey commented.

The others agreed, and tried to get some sleep, but it wasn't easy.

While the Impossibles and Windy were trying to get some sleep, a couple of the Atlas men were coming out into the backyard. One had a box in his hands.

"So what do we do with this thing?" he asked.

"Just dump it out into the yard," the other one said.

The first guy shrugged, opened the box, and shook it. A scorpion flew out of the box, and onto the ground, and it began to scamper off.

"That's the last time I'm collecting scorpion venom," the first guy said, and the two of them went back inside to clock out.

Meanwhile, both Windy and Fluey found they couldn't sleep. They were both just sort of staring up into the sky.

"I'd never make it as a wilderness girl," Windy commented.

"You won't get any argument from me on that," Fluey said.

"Why do we always fight with each other?" Windy asked, sitting up.

"I don't know," Fluey shrugged, sitting up himself. "We fight almost as much and you and Multi fight."

"I still don't get why you didn't just leave me there to drown in that mud pit."

"Well, two reasons, mostly. One, you're Multi's sister. Two, it's part of my job description. Superheroes have to do stuff like that. They even have to rescue the bad guys from time to time."

"That's so corn ball."

"Yeah, but it's true."

Windy didn't say anything more. Fluey sighed, and started to lay back down.

"Actually, Windy, if you want to know the truth," he said. "I sort of had a crush on you back when we first met."

"You're kidding," Windy said.

"No, I really did. I mean, I was only twelve, my hormones were out of whack . . . . so were Coiley's and Multi's for that matter . . . . but that's beside the point. I just never really said anything about it, because like I said, I was twelve, and you were fourteen, and when Multi introduced me and Coiley to you and your dad, you considered us to be immature kids. It was just easier to fight with you than to admit I liked you. And I never told Multi or Coiley that I liked you, either."

"How come?"

"Because they would have given me the hardest time imaginable. Multi especially . . . . if he didn't kill me first. I don't know, a lot of guys are pretty uneasy about their best friends dating their sisters."

"That's probably true. I'd probably kill my best friend if she told me she had a crush on Mark."

Things got quiet all of a sudden. Fluey and Windy just stared up at the full moon for several minutes. Maybe the full moon was getting to him, he didn't know, but there was something he had always wanted to do since he was twelve, and it had been bugging him for at least four years now. He took a deep breath, turned to Windy, leaned in, and kissed her. But the second he pulled away, Windy let out a piercing shriek.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ bad!" Fluey shouted, feeling a little insulted.

"Behind you!" Windy yelled. Fluey turned around, and saw a giant scorpion standing right behind him, tail poised ready to strike.

"Holy maracas!" Fluey shouted. He quickly converted and shot out of the way as fast as he could. Windy dove to the side just as the scorpion's tail came crashing down where she was. Multi and Coiley had heard her scream, and woke up, just in time to see the giant arachnid.

"Panicky playbacks!" Coiley shouted. "A giant scorpion!"

"Come on!" Multi yelled. "We've got to get out of here!"

The foursome ran off as fast as they could, but the scorpion was right behind them, grabbing at them with it's pinchers, and striking at them with it's tail.

"We'll never be able to outrun it!" Windy shouted.

"Maybe not," Fluey said. "But maybe we can outfight it! Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey converted to liquid form, and blasted right at the scorpion, giving it a sock in the "face" (or whatever it is scorpions have. I wouldn't know).

"Rally ho!" Coiley shouted, sproinging forward with his fist outstretched. He socked the scorpion in the same spot Fluey had.

Multi grabbed his sister, duplicated himself upwards, and dropped her off on a thistle so she was out of the line of fire.

"Stay here, Win," he said. "We'll take care of this."

"Be careful, Mark," Windy said.

"Don't worry, sis. We know what we're doing. Rally ho!"

Multi then duplicated downward and surrounded the scorpion. He and his duplicates grabbed the arachnid by it's legs and stretched. Coiley sprang forward and wrapped his coils around each of it's pinchers. Fluey streamed behind it, and grabbed it's tail, taking great care not to touch the stinger.

"Okay, fellas!" Coiley shouted. "Pull!"

The Impossibles pulled in at least four different directions (keep in mind four of Multi's duplicates had four of the scorpion's legs). Then, Multi, his duplicates, and Coiley let go. Fluey managed to swing the scorpion around by the tail, and then let go. The giant arachnid flew across the yard, and over the fence.

"That's one bug that won't be bugging us anymore!" Fluey shouted. Multi, Coiley, and Windy groaned.

"Geesh, Franky that was terrible," Windy said, rolling her eyes as Multi brought her down from the thistle. "At least you kiss better than you tell jokes!"

"What?!" Multi shouted, giving Fluey a shocked look. "You _kissed_ my sister?! What'd you want to do a crazy thing like that for, Fluey?!"

"Especially since you have a girlfriend already," Coiley pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Fluey said. "But it's just something I wanted to do since I was twelve. I told Windy I had a crush on her, and one thing led to another . . . ."

"But the way you two are always fighting . . . ." Coiley started.

"Sometimes, Coiley," Multi said. "When you're attracted to someone, you have to pretend you don't like them for some reason or another."

"Besides, Multi," Fluey said, shrugging, "like I said, I always wanted to do it since I was twelve, and now that I've done it, I'm satisfied, and I'm not planning on doing it again."

"Okay," Multi said. "I'm just gonna drop it."

"Let's try to get back to sleep," Coiley said, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah," Fluey said. "But I think the three of us should stand watch in shifts. I'll take the first two hours, then Coiley'll take the next two hours, then Multi, and so on and so on until sunrise."

"Good idea," Multi said. "Just in case we get some more unwanted visitors."


	8. Raided

The Impossibles weren't the only ones pulling an all nighter. Ken was still hard at work on his machine. Now that he knew both his son and daughter were out there in that yard, nothing was going to stop him. Skittles kept watching him, anxiously whimpering. Ken took a break every couple of minutes to pet her. He knew she was worried, and afraid to go back out there and face those guard dogs.

Early the next morning, Windy and the Impossibles went right back to trekking through the jungle that was the Atlas yard, heading for the building.

"I don't think we have that much farther to go," Coiley said, as he sprang upwards to see how far they were from the building.

"Good," Windy said. "I can't wait to get big again. Then I can get into the shower."

"I think we could all use a shower about now," Fluey commented. "I could always hose you down here and now if you'd like, Windy."

Windy said nothing, and walked ahead. Coiley and Multi shot each other a glance. Normally, Windy would have responded, and Fluey knew it.

"Hey, Windy!" Fluey shouted. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

Again, Windy ignored Fluey. Multi walked up to his sister and grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking.

"Hey, what's with you?" he asked.

"What?" Windy asked.

"What's with the cold shoulder?"

"After what happened last night, how can you even _think_ I can face that twerp?"

"Need I remind you that 'twerp' saved your life?"

"Don't start with me, Mark. I'm not in the mood."

"Look, I'm just as shocked as you are. I never suspected Fluey had a crush on you, and I certainly didn't expect him to kiss you."

"I didn't, either. Ick! I can't believe I kissed one of your drippy friends!"

"Well, apparently, you enjoyed it after what you said . . . ."

"All I said was that he kissed better than he tells jokes. You know all those bad puns he's always blurting out! And I did _not_ enjoy it!"

"Still, I think you owe him."

"Yeah, right. I don't owe Franklin McAlister anything. After all, he said so himself. It's part of his job. Franky's just a dumb, drippy, immature dweeb!"

Multi glanced back at Fluey, and he looked ready to throttle that girl. He knew his crush on Multi's sister wouldn't have been reciprocated, but he felt she didn't have to act like Miss Queen of the Universe about it.

"Sorry about my sister, Fluey," Multi said. "She thinks she's so superior because she's older."

"I oughta yank that ponytail right out of her head for that one," Fluey grumbled.

"Older sisters can be a pain in the neck," Coiley, who had two older sisters of his own, commented. And with that, the foursome continued on their way.

But disaster was waiting around the corner, in the form of two Atlas grounds keepers. One was carrying a large tank.

"The general's gotta be crazy to order us to spray _and _mow the lawn the same day," the guy with the tank said.

"Just shut up and spray," the other guy said.

As the Atlas men were testing their bug spray, our heros were walking around, trying to figure out which way to go, when Multi suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.

"Do you guys smell something?" he asked.

"Yeah, it smells like bug spray," Fluey said. Then, he realized what just came out of his mouth. "Bug spray?!"

"Look up there!" Windy shouted. "Looks like a yellow cloud."

"Exasperating exterminators!" Coiley shouted. "That's a cloud of bug spray!"

"Come on!" Multi shouted. "We'd better find some cover!"

"But it can't hurt us," Windy said. "Dad uses bug spray all the time and it hasn't killed him."

"It wouldn't hurt us if we were our normal size," Fluey said. "But since we're the size of bugs, it's likely to kill us! Let's bolt!"

The quartet ran off as fast as they could, and it wasn't easy trying to outrun the fast spreading spray. The foursome couldn't help inhaling some of it. As they were running, they came across a slight gap in the path. Normally, it wouldn't have been any cause for alarm, but at the size they were now, it was practically the size of the Grand Canyon!

"That spray's closing in on us!" Coiley coughed.

"How about a game of bridge?" Multi suggested.

"How can you think of playing cards at a time like this?!" Windy shouted.

"Not that kind of bridge, Windy!" Multi groaned. He was beginning to lose his patience with his sister. "This kind! Rally ho!"

And with that, Multi duplicated himself, bridging the gap. Coiley bounced across, followed by Fluey. Windy was a little hesitant.

"Come on, Windy!" Fluey shouted. "Multi can't hang around like that all day, you know!"

Windy groaned, and slowly began making her way across the "bridge."

"Can't you go any faster?" Fluey asked. "I've seen Coiley's kid sister's pet turtle move faster than you!"

"This isn't as easy as it looks!" Windy shouted. "I don't want to go too fast or else I might fall, and then . . . . ."

"Windy, would you just shut up and move it, already?!" Multi shouted, losing all patience whatsoever with his sister.

Windy gave her brother a dirty look, and finally made it across the bridge. Then, Multi retracted his duplicates, and they were off again. The two Atlas men continued spraying. It was getting harder to outrun it.

"Where can we hide?" Windy shouted. "It's closing in on us!"

"Just keep going!" Multi shouted.

Suddenly, Windy tripped, and fell, getting her foot caught up in part of a raised root, or something. She didn't know what it was, all she knew was that she couldn't get her foot out.

"Mark!" she yelled. "Mark, I'm stuck!"

Unfortunately, Multi couldn't hear her. He was too far ahead. But Fluey happened to hear her yelling, and turned back.

"How do you always manage to get yourself into these things?" he asked, as he pulled on the root, trying to get Windy's foot loose.

"Just hurry!" Windy yelled. "That stuff's practically on top of us!"

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it!"

It took some maneuvering, but Fluey finally managed to get Windy's foot loose, just as the bug spray hit.

"Move!" Fluey yelled, shoving Windy out of the way as hard as he could. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to go into a liquid conversion, and was blasted with that strange spray. He began coughing violently, and collapsed to his knees.

"Mark! Calvin!" Windy yelled. "Come on, you guys, hurry!"

Multi and Coiley raced over just in time to see Fluey get bombarded with bug spray.

"We've got to get him out of here fast!" Multi shouted. He duplicated immediately, and formed a human chain toward Fluey. Multi knew they wouldn't be affected by the bug spray, and he could easily pull Fluey out of that bug spray smoke screen by retracting them.

"You okay, Fluey?" Multi asked.

"Yeah," Fluey coughed. "I think so."

"Come on," Coiley said. "I thought I saw some place we can hide out until this stuff clears out."

Coiley sprang ahead, while Multi and Windy hoisted Fluey's arms over their shoulders, and guided him across the yard. Coiley led them to a group of rocks in the yard that formed a bit of a cave. The others ran into it, and relaxed for a bit.

"That was close," Multi said. "_Too_ close!"

"Ooooh . . . . now I know what those bugs in the Raid commercials feel like!" Fluey moaned. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Please don't," Windy said.

"How long do you think we have to stay in here?" Coiley asked.

"I'd say a couple of hours," Multi said. "That's how long it generally takes for the bug spray fumes to let up whenever Dad sprays the kitchen for ants."

It was about all they could do.

Meanwhile, Ken kept right on working on his machine, doing several test runs. There were a couple of times apples exploded, and others where they actually shrank, and then exploded when he tried to enlarge them. Skittles whimpered.

"I'm doing the best I can, Skittles," Ken said. As he was working on his machine, General Ryan came down the hall. Quickly, Skittles dashed underneath the table.

"How's it going, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Slowly," Ken said, adjusting his sunglasses for the moment. "But hopefully, I'll be able to get it working soon."

"Excellent," General Ryan said. "I like troops who get the job done."

"Sir, thank you, sir!" Ken shouted, with a salute. Skittles peeked out at him and looked at him weirdly. Once General Ryan left, the pup came out from hiding, and looked at Ken.

"I know what you're thinking," Ken said, picking up the puppy, and tickling her tummy. "But I spent a couple of years in the army before I got married. We'd better get back to work, Skittles. Otherwise, everything will, as Adam would say, go 'splodie."

Skittles barked, and she and Ken went back to work. Though the machine was coming together slowly, at least it was coming together. All Ken had to do was figure out how to reverse the shrinking process without having anything blow up. He knew his ex-wife would literally murder him if he blew up her kids.

A couple of hours later, Multi slowly left the "cave," and looked around, sniffing the air.

"Okay, gang," he said. "All clear. Let's go."

Coiley, Fluey, and Windy followed Multi toward the building, though at a slightly slower pace than they had before. Fluey was still feeling a bit woozy from his encounter with the bug spray. He was all right, just slightly dizzy and disoriented, and a bit of a residual cough.

"That must've been some strong stuff," Multi commented.

"You're not kidding," Fluey said.

"Maybe we ought to wait until you're feeling a little better, Fluey," Coiley suggested.

"No," Fluey replied. "I think it's better if we keep moving. Who knows what'll happen to your dad, Multi, if we wait."

Fluey had a point, and the group moved on. Unfortunately, they didn't get very far when the ground suddenly started shaking, and the four of them were knocked off their feet.

"What is this? An earthquake?!" Windy shouted. Coiley sprang up to take a look at what was going on.

"Spinning slicers!" he shouted, and went back down to the others. "It's worse than an earthquake!"

"What could be worse than an earthquake, Coiley?" Fluey asked.

"A lawn mower!" Coiley yelled.


	9. Cutting It Close

The foursome took off running as fast as they possibly could in order to escape the mower. They knew if they got caught in the blades, that would be it!

"We've got to find some place to hide!" Windy shouted.

"Easier said than done!" Coiley shouted.

"Just keep running!" Multi shouted.

There wasn't much the group could do except that. However, disaster was in the making. Fluey was still a bit out of it from the bug spray, and he was slowing down. But he knew he had to keep going. He couldn't go into a liquid conversion, he knew that. He was still a bit weak. And if that lawn mower caught up to him if he couldn't go into a conversion, it would be Slicer City for him.

As Fluey was making a run for it, he tripped, and fell flat on his stomach, skidding forward a bit.

"Ouch!" he shouted. "Oooh, my ankle!"

"Franky, what's the hold up?" Windy asked. "Come on, or you'll wind up like a cucumber in my mom's Veg-O-Matic!"

"I can't!" Fluey shouted, clutching his ankle. "I think I twisted my ankle when I tripped!"

Windy groaned. Then she heard the sickening sound of whirling lawn mower blades coming right for them. She knew what she had to do. Quickly, she grabbed Fluey by the shoulders, and dove to the side. The lawn mower passed where they had been almost immediately after Windy jumped.

"Wow, that was what I call cutting it close!" Fluey shouted. "Thanks a lot, Win. I guess I owe you."

"Forget it," Windy said, as she stood up, and helped Fluey to his feet. "I'd say we're about even."

"Are you guys okay?" Coiley asked, as he and Multi ran over.

"Yeah," Fluey said, as he leaned on Windy's shoulder. "Except I think I might've twisted my ankle, but other than that, we're fine."

"Give me a hand here, Mark," Windy said. "Or rather, a shoulder."

Multi nodded, and walked over to his sister. Fluey put his other arm around Multi's shoulders, and the foursome was off again, though Coiley was still a little nervous.

"I think we ought to find some place to hide," he said. "That lawn mower might come back around."

"I think I saw something up ahead," Multi said. "Come on."

The group walked over to what looked like some kind of tunnel, and climbed in.

"What is this? A rabbit hole?" Windy asked, looking around.

"No, it's too small for a rabbit," Fluey said, looking around. "I read somewhere that earthworms sometimes tunnel through the ground."

"Earthworms?!" Windy shouted. "_Eeeuuuwww!_"

"Hmm," Multi commented. "You were right, Fluey. My sister _is_ a priss!"

Windy ignored both of them. She just hoped that there weren't any earthworms in that burrow, and that the lawn mower wouldn't come back.

In the meantime, Ken was still working on his machine. He was almost finished with it, and was in the middle of performing the final test, when Skittles suddenly zoomed to the window, and began barking hysterically, pawing at the window, trying to get out. Ken stopped what he was doing, and looked out the window himself.

"What's the matter, girl?" he asked. Then he saw the lawn mower outside.

"Whoa boy," he said. "Come on!"

Ken then raced out of the lab with Skittles right behind him.

Meanwhile, Windy and the Impossibles were just standing around, waiting. They could still hear the lawn mower.

"I wonder how long he's gonna take to finish up there?" Fluey asked.

"I don't know," Coiley said. "But I don't think it should take much longer. In any case, I think we'll be safe down here."

At that moment, Ken ran out to the lawn, and tackled the groundskeeper.

"Oof!" the groundskeeper shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ken yelled.

"Mowing the lawn, what's it look like I'm doing?" the groundskeeper said.

Ken hadn't realized the mower was still running when he tackled the groundskeeper. And just his luck, it stopped right at the entrance of the earthworm burrow. The whirling blades caused a bit of a wind to be stirred up, and Coiley ended up being swept up in it, right for the blades. Immediately, Fluey grabbed his team mate's hands, but ended up being pulled toward the mower himself. Multi quickly grabbed Fluey around his waist, but that didn't help much, either. Windy race over, and grabbed her brother around his legs, and then wrapped her feet around a root in the ground, which helped keep the quartet from moving any farther toward the blades, but she didn't know how long she would be able to hold out.

"Coiley, you are a rotten fortune teller!" Fluey shouted.

"Hang in there, Coiley!" Multi shouted.

"Like I've got a choice?" Coiley asked.

Suddenly, Windy lost her grip on the root, and the foursome went flying, right into the lawn mower. Luckily, though, the breeze the mower was creating managed to blow them away from the blades, and they went flying.

The groundskeeper, meanwhile, pushed Ken off him, and went back to the lawn mower.

"Turn that thing off!" Ken shouted.

"Why?" the groundskeeper asked, giving Ken a confused look. "I got orders from General Ryan to mow the lawn!"

"General Ryan sent me to tell you orders have changed," Ken said. "Now turn this thing off! You wouldn't want to disobey the general's orders, would you?"

"No, I guess not," the groundskeeper said, and he shut off the mower. Then he started to take it back inside. Ken immediately got on the ground, and began digging through the grass. The groundskeeper looked at him oddly.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked.

"I lost a contact lens," Ken said, quickly.

"Bizarre," the groundskeeper muttered, and walked off.

As Ken was searching through the grass, Windy, and the Impossibles began coming to their senses. When they had landed, they landed kind of hard.

"Ooohhh . . . . ." Windy moaned. "Now I know what a pineapple milkshake feels like."

"I think that just took ten years off my life," Fluey groaned, massaging his sore ankle.

"At least we made it out of there in one piece," Coiley said.

"Yeah," Multi grimaced, as he clutched his wrist. "But I think I fractured my wrist when we landed!"

"Better a wrist than an ankle," Fluey commented. "At least you can still walk, Multi."

Before Multi could say anything else, he saw something in the distance. Something very familiar to him. Windy noticed it too.

"Dad!" they shouted in unison. Then, they ran closer to where Ken was searching. Coiley followed, and Fluey limped toward the others, slowly.

"Mr. Mills! Over here!" Coiley shouted.

"Come on, Dad!" Windy yelled.

The foursome began shouting to Ken at the top of their voices, but it was no use. Ken didn't hear them. After awhile, he gave up looking, and went back inside, hoping the lawn mower didn't get them.

"Oh no!" Fluey groaned.

"Daddy . . . . ." Windy moaned, trying one last ditch effort to get her father's attention, but it didn't work. Ken was too far gone. Windy let out a frustrated sob, and buried her face in her hands. Multi put his arm around his distressed sister's shoulders, reassuringly.

"Don't cry, Win," he said. "We'll make it. I'm sure of it."

"How?!" Windy wailed. "We were right under his nose and he didn't even see us!"

"Windy, cool it, will you?" Fluey said. "There's no need to panic here!"

Suddenly, the foursome heard heavy breathing, and noticed a giant, black nose coming right for them.

"Then again, I could be wrong!" Fluey shouted, on the verge of a panic.

The nose definitely belonged to a dog, but luckily for them, the dog was Skittles. She had run out after Ken, and began sniffing around, looking for her friends after he had given up to go back to work on his machine.

"Now's our chance, gang!" Coiley shouted, sproinging up, and jumping on Skittles' back.

Fluey, Multi, and Windy then climbed onto Skittles back, and she began making her way back to the Atlas building. She didn't want to move at her super speed, because she was afraid she'd lose her passengers.

"Hi-ho Skittles!" Fluey shouted. "Away!"


	10. Down the Drain

It didn't take long for Skittles to return to the Atlas building, even when she wasn't moving at super speed. She went inside, via a hole she made through the wall earlier in the adventure, and started heading for the lab.

Ken was busy testing out his machine for what seemed like the millionth time. He decided to forget testing the darn thing on apples and went for testing things that wouldn't blow up easily. Luckily for him, he was getting some results. He was successfully shrinking, and enlarging. The reason he was performing test after test after test was because he didn't want to risk something going wrong when he found Windy and the boys.

"I think we're just about ready," he said, turning to Skittles. "All we have to do is find the kids."

Skittles began barking, and then she started tugging on Ken's pant leg.

"What's up, Skittles?" Ken asked, giving his son's puppy a weird look. Then he noticed something on her back, and grabbed a nearby magnifying glass. Then, he saw Windy and the Impossibles sitting on Skittles back.

"Atta girl, Skittles!" Ken shouted. "Mark, Windy, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, we're fine," Multi said, as he and the others climbed onto Ken's hand. "Except I think I fractured my wrist out there, and Fluey might have twisted his ankle, but other than that, we're okay."

"How'd you get shrunk down to size in the first place?" Ken asked.

"It's kind of a long story, Mr. Mills," Coiley said. "See, we came here looking for you, and next thing we know, we're micro-sized."

"Well, don't worry, I'll have you guys back to normal in no time flat," Ken said.

"Dad, do us all a favor," Windy said. "Don't mention the word flat. We were nearly flattened out there countless times!"

Ken said nothing, and brought Windy and the Impossibles over to a table, and let them climb onto it. Then he went back to his machine.

"I still need to make a few minor adjustments," he said. "But it should be ready soon."

Before anything else could happen, a glass was lowered over Windy and the Impossibles, trapping them.

"Hey!" Fluey shouted. "What's going on?!"

"I'm glad to see you've got the machine up and running," General Ryan said, coming into the room. Then he suddenly snatched the helmet right off Ken's head. "Mr. Mills!"

"How'd you find out?" Ken asked.

"We found the other guard in the closet," General Ryan said. "Tell me, Mills, just how long did you think you'd be able to pull this off?"

Ken didn't answer. General Ryan then pushed a button, and several Atlas men rushed into the room. General Ryan slid his glass across the table, pushing Windy and the Impossibles along with it. Then, he turned it over, causing the foursome to hit the bottom of the glass.

"Hey, watch it!" Coiley shouted.

"I should have known you three would be coming sooner or later," General Ryan said, placing his hand over the top of the glass, so his prisoners wouldn't escape. Another one of the Atlas men came over and looked in the glass.

"General Ryan, sir," he said. "You might interested in knowing the girl in there is Mills's daughter."

"Well, now," General Ryan said with a laugh. "It's a small world after all now, isn't it?"

"Leave her alone, Ryan!" Multi shouted. He wasn't about to let this man hurt his father, or his sister, that was for sure!

"I think not," General Ryan said.

"Let us out of here, you big bully!" Windy yelled.

"All in due time, princess, all in due time," General Ryan said. Then he turned to his men.

"You know what to do with him," he said, indicating Ken.

"Yes, sir!" one of the guards shouted.

Moments later, the guards had Ken tied to a chair, and gagged to keep him quiet. General Ryan carried the glass over to a nearby sink in the lab.

"Nice to know the machine does indeed work," he said. "What a pity we won't be seeing if it will reverse the shrinking process."

General Ryan laughed, plugged up the sink, and began filling it with water. Then without so much as another word, he dumped Windy and the Impossibles into the sink. Once they splashed down, Multi immediately swam to his sister to help her stay afloat, knowing darn well she couldn't swim.

"Well, now, isn't this a pretty picture?" General Ryan laughed. "Now, I wonder what would happen if suddenly . . . . ."

"Look out!" Coiley shouted, and the foursome scattered as General Ryan reached his hand into the sink.

"He wouldn't!" Multi shouted, getting that icky feeling in the pit of his stomach. General Ryan then pulled his hand out of the sink, and in his hand was the plug.

"He would," Fluey groaned. "Swim for it!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Windy yelled. "You're an expert swimmer, and I can't even dog paddle! Why can't you use your powers to get out of this mess?!"

"I would if I could, but I can't!" Fluey shouted. "Not with an injury!"

"Me neither," Multi said.

"And a lot of good my powers are gonna do us in this situation!" Coiley shouted.

There was nothing the quartet could do but swim, but it wasn't easy. They knew if they went down the drain, they would never find their way back to the Atlas Foundation. General Ryan was practically in hysterics. He knew the Impossibles would never be able to fight the pull of the drain. Multi and Fluey probably could have managed, but Multi's fractured wrist and Fluey's twisted ankle made it difficult (not to mention very painful) to activate their powers. Ken struggled, trying to get loose, but unfortunately, he was tied too tightly. He let out a frustrated groan. His kids lives, and the lives of his son's two best friends, were at stake here! He had to do something before it was too late, but what?

As Ken sat there, trying to think of a way out of this mess, he heard gnawing and growling behind him. He turned his head to look, and saw Skittles, who had transformed into Impossi-Pup, chewing at the ropes that held him to the chair. General Ryan and the other Atlas men didn't even notice. They were too intent on watching the action in the sink, waiting for the Impossibles and Windy to get sucked into the drain. Thankfully, though she was a little puppy, Impossi-Pup had some pretty darn strong teeth, and she had Ken freed in a matter of minutes. Ken stood up, pulled the gag off his mouth, and ran over to his machine. Luckily for him, General Ryan and his men were all within target range.

"Hey Ryan!" he yelled, then he began singing. "Smile! You're on Candid Camera!"

"What?" General Ryan asked, just as Ken threw the switch that activated his machine. In a flash, General Ryan and his men had been shrunk down to size.

"Now go get the kids, Impossi-Pup!" Ken shouted.

Impossi-Pup barked, saluted, and dashed over to the sink. She jumped in, and Windy and the boys climbed onto her back just as the last of the water went down the drain.

"Boy, that was yet another close call!" Fluey shouted, catching his breath. "I was starting to get this _sinking_ feeling!"

And with that, Coiley, Multi, and Windy let out the loudest groans imaginable. Windy even gave the dark-haired Impossible a good, hard swat upside the head for _that_ gosh-awful pun!

Impossi-Pup then barked, and jumped out of the sink, running over to Ken.

"Good girl!" he praised the puppy, giving her a pat on the head. Then he let Windy and the Impossibles climb onto his hand, and he put them down on the floor across the room.

"Just stay there, you guys," he said. "I'll have you back to normal in two shakes."

Ken pushed a couple of buttons on his machine, threw the switch, and in a flash of light, the foursome had been enlarged back to their regular size.

"Finally!" Windy shouted. Then she ran to her father and flung herself into him.

"Daddy, I was so worried about you!" she yelled. Multi ran over as well.

"You all right, Dad?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ken said, putting his arms around both his kids' shoulders. "But the question is are the four of you all right."

"We're okay," Coiley said.

"Or at least we will be as soon as we get out of here!" Fluey shouted.

"But what about General Ryan?" Multi asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Ken said, picking up the glass General Ryan had used to trap the Impossibles in only moments before. He used it to scoop up the general and his men, who were still trying to get over the shock of being shrunk. "I'm sure you boys can get in touch with the cops from that car of yours."

Windy and the boys laughed, as the group started back outside toward the Impossi-Jet, taking a miniaturized General Ryan and his men with them.


	11. Epilogue

After the Impossibles dropped General Ryan and his men at the police station (though the cops had given them a weird look when they delivered them inside a drinking glass), they, along with Ken and Windy, took Ken's machine to the Secret Security Headquarters. Ken had decided to license it to the SSHQ, because he figured they could make better use out of it than the Atlas Foundation. As Ken filled out the necessary paperwork, the SSHQ chief medical officer, Dr. Phelps, got to work taking some X-rays of Multi's wrist and Fluey's ankle, as well as giving them, along with Coiley and Windy, a thorough physical examination, under Big D's orders. He didn't want to take chances.

"I'm glad to see you're letting HQ have your machine, Dad," Multi said, as Dr. Phelps wrapped a bandage around his wrist.

"Yeah, I figure they could get better use out of it than I ever will," Ken replied. "As long as they don't try to shrink any people with it."

"Well, personally, I'm glad that this is all over!" Fluey shouted, holding an ice pack to his ankle.

"Amen to _that_!" Windy shouted. "I don't see how the three of you can do this sort of thing day in and day out, I really don't."

"It's just a normal, routine day for us," Coiley shrugged.

"Not so routine," Multi commented. "We don't usually get these kinds of injuries on the job."

The others had to agree with that one. After Dr. Phelps checked out everything as normal (well, normal for the Impossibles, anyway), the group went back to the Mills' house to just relax.

"Am I ever glad to be home!" Windy sighed. "Now I can_ finally_ get into the shower!"

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Multi shouted suddenly, and raced up the stairs. Windy ran after him, but ended up with the bathroom door slammed in her face. Then she began pounding on the door.

"Mark!" she shouted. "Mark O'Neil Mills! Open the door! You little rat! Wait'll I get my hands on you!"

Ken, Coiley, and Fluey just laughed. It was typical brotherly-sisterly love going on up there.

The End


End file.
